La chica de la carretera
by andrwkarla
Summary: Es una adaptación de una leyenda urbana de mi estado, que se ha extendido a lo largo de mi país, solo es un capitulo, acompáñame a ver esta pequeña historia de mis rubios consentidos.


LA MUCHACHA DE LA CARRETERA.

Cuenta la leyenda por unos pueblos cerca de Veracruz, la muchacha de la carretera.

William Albert Andlay, estaba manejando su auto deportivo, por coincidencias del destino en esa fría y escalofriante noche iba manejando con mucho cuidado ya que dichas carreteras están muy mal estado, tenía que ir a su hacienda Cafetalera ya que había surgido un problema, llevaba un café que dicho sea de paso, estaba muy caliente casi hirviendo.

Cuando de repente le da un sorbo de café y se quema, casi aventando el vaso que al caer en su piel perdió un poco la estabilidad del carro, solo dando giros en el misma carretera frenado casi quemando las llantas.

Cuando de repente vio que se le atravesó una linda muchacha, que al dar volteretas sintió que la golpeo, frenando el carro, saliendo asustado al verla ahí sola enfrente de el- estas bien, no te paso nada.

-Si estoy bien y no, no me paso nada, soy Candy.

-Hola soy Albert, pero que haces en medio de la carretera si esta muy oscuro, puede pasarte algo, digo no hay nada de gente por aquí.

-Bueno voy al pueblo hay feria y no está lejos así que decidí ir caminando, solo que ya oscureció, pero de regreso siempre vengo con alguien.

-mmm te parece si te llevo, podría acompañarte, digo tal vez y me guste la feria, o fiesta del pueblo como lo llamen aquí.

-Si está bien.

-Anda sube a mi auto, mira que susto me diste, pensé que te había atropellado.

-No, no creo que me pase nada, pero bueno es por ahí, ese es el camino.

Llegaron hasta el pueblo, realmente muy pintoresco toda la gente muy divertida, juegos mecánicos, venta de comida, dulces y no podía faltar los vendedores ambulante tratando de vender la dichosa pulsera.

-Ándele joven mire la pulsera para su novia, ande solo $20 pesitos, ande que no he vendido nada.

-Está bien dame dos, comprando una con su nombre y la otra con el nombre de Candy, poniendo la de su nombre Albert en su mano de ella y el la del nombre de ella, sabes esto es muy pintoresco jamás había venido a una fiesta de esta.

-Si pues espero que te agrade, realmente la gente puede venir a divertirse, bueno subamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Sí, pagando para subir, sabes no te he dicho que realmente eres hermosa, creo que fue suerte el verte ahí, a pesar de que me asuste creo que es el destino.

-Bueno a veces si nos toca jugar con el destino, aunque cada uno ya lo tiene trazado, sabias.

-Qué cosa lo del destino, creo que uno lo va construyendo a medida que como lo hagas es lo que esperas, si te portas bien espera el bien y si te portas mal espera el mal.

\- bueno hay algo de cierto en todo esto, pero no siempre es así, hay gente mala que les va bien y hay gente muy buena que les va mal, mirándose a los ojos, realmente en ese instante el juego comenzó a moverse, hasta que estaban arriba, Candy, se sobo los brazos en señal de frio.

De la cual se percató Albert, te puedo abrazar aquí arriba puede hacer frio, Candy accedió, los dos estaban abrazados muy juntos hasta que él se acercó a su cara y saboreo un beso de la misma medida, que ella lo hacía, disfrutando uno tras otro, los besos fueron en aumento, prodigando besos por su cuello, hasta que ya era hora de bajar del juego mecánico.

-Podemos ir a otro lugar no sé, donde no haya tanta gente.

Candy acepto subieron al auto para ir a un hotel de la ciudad, Albert estaba encantado nunca se imaginó que esa linda chica haya aceptado a pasar la noche con él, se encontraba nervioso aun así, cuando llegaron al cuarto el luego la abordo llenándola de besos, ella aceptándolos saboreando cada uno de ellos, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, metiendo sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Albert.

El cual al sentirla, se estremeció de sentir sus caricias, el comenzó a desabrochar su blusa, dando besos por toda la piel desnuda de Candy, era tan blanca y bella que sintió que inmediatamente la pasión se apodero de él, quitándose la ropa que le estorbaba. Bajo lentamente su falda, hasta alcanzar a ver sus bragas, besando su vientre hasta quitar esa ropa que no hacia juego con su piel, el comenzó a devorar su parte intima, jugando su lengua con su clítoris, que hacía que una Candy, gimiera de placer.

Solo se escuchaba, siiii, haaaa me estas torturando pero me matas, sigue, Albert estaba extasiado llenándose de la miel que absorbía de ese delicioso lugar, llegando hasta arriba para quitar un estorboso sostén para deleitarse de esos dos senos con sus pezones erectos que lo incitaban a saborear, con su lengua los lamio, saboreo y redondeo prodigando besos sobre de ellos.

Candy, solo se dejaba que el prosiguiera con lo que él, le hacía, estaba sintiendo muchísimo placer al sentirlo sobre de ella, experimentando aquellas caricias, de ese hombre tan guapo que la había elegido para ello, Albert se acomodó para comenzar su faena, la comenzó a penetrar sintiendo que algo no se lo permitía, solo le susurró al oído, dios eres virgen.

Te voy hacer mía muy despacio, solo relájate con un movimiento certero rompió aquella barrera, en la cual Candy, dio un grito acompañado de un gemido de placer, al sentirlo dentro de ella. Los gemidos de los dos se hacían uno solo, entre los dos, a la par Albert, comenzó hacer movimientos con sus caderas haciendo fricción sobre Candy, para comenzar un vaivén donde los dos comenzaron a sentir que el abandono de sus cuerpos en un éxtasis de placer hasta llegar al clímax.

Solo abrazándola y hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella, cansado con el corazón acelerado de lo que acababa de pasar, se recostó y la puso en su pecho, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? Pude haberte lastimado.

-no era necesario, sabía que tendrías cuidado, solo poniendo su oído en su pecho escuchando su corazón.

-sabes sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero ya siento que te quiero, quisiera volverte a ver, te parece si te busco mañana.

-Está bien llévame a mi casa, ya es tarde.

-Sí, se dio una ducha, se cambió, anda vamos te llevo no quiero que mañana note vayan a dejar salir.

Asi tomaron la carretera para ir al siguiente pueblo donde estaba la casa de Candy, en la cual era una casa tipo colonial, una fachada bonita del tipo casa de pueblo mágico, ella se bajó no sin antes darle un beso- te amo mucho mi amor, te veo mañana.

Albert al dejar a Candy, regreso al hotel donde se quedaría para poder verla mañana, solo habían pasado unas horas y ya la extrañaba, esa noche la soñó que le preguntaba ¿te irías conmigo? La pregunta rondaba en su cabeza hasta que despertó en la mañana, saliendo del hotel para buscar un lugar donde desayunar.

Después de desayunar iría a buscar a Candy, donde la había dejado la noche anterior, ella le dijo que fuera después de las 11 de la mañana ya que antes no iban a estar, ya que saldrían y así lo hizo, después de dar un recorrido miro su reloj y fue a buscar una florería, donde busco un lindo ramo de rosas, para su Candy, se sentía nervioso, realmente ya quería verla.

Se bajó del coche y fue a tocar la puerta de esa casa, una señora de lentes le fue abrir la puerta, buenos días dijo, dígame que se le ofrece.

-Buenos días, contesto Albert, vengo a buscar a Candy.

-La señora se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, como dijo, me esta jugando una broma.

-No señora anoche yo mismo la vine a dejar a esta casa, la vi como entro e inclusive vi que prendió la luz y se metió a su cuarto.

-La señora se paró y fue hasta donde había una mesa llena de retratos, es esta la chica la que usted dice, mostrándosela.

-Si es ella, es Candy, señora yo sé que anoche la traje muy tarde, pero por favor no la regañe, es más yo vine a decirle que la amo y estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella. Entre ella y yo paso algo anoche que no me apena decirlo, estuvimos juntos y por nada del mundo quiero separarme de ella.

-Está bien le creo, solo que ella no se encuentra en estos momentos en casa, pero lo llevare a donde ella se encuentra, le parece.

-Si está bien.

La señora tomo su chal y le dijo que lo siguieran, ya habían caminado cerca de 5 cuadras, señora hubiéramos venido en carro hubiera sido más rápido.

-No a mí me gusta caminar, no se preocupe que ella no se moverá de donde está.

Así siguieron hasta llegar a un pequeño cementerio entraron, Albert no se sintió extrañado pensó tal vez ella vino a dejar flores algún familiar, hasta llegar a una tumba donde el epitafio decía aquí se encuentra la mujer más hermosa del mundo Candy White.

Albert, al ver el nombre sintió que el alma se le deshacía, esto es una broma, verdad, viendo la pulsera que en la noche anterior el, había puesto en su mano, es broma.

-No joven ojala y fuera broma, mi hija fue atropellada por un conductor y este no se percató que a golpeo y se fue, cuando la encontramos ya estaba muerta, era mi hija por eso me sorprendió mucho que usted me dijera que paso la noche con ella, de eso fue hace más de 20 años.

-Queeeee, la mujer con la que pase la noche muerta, no puede ser no por favor, eso no se puso a llorar, desconsolado por encontrar la verdad sobre de aquella chica, no podía creerlo como que muerta si el la toco, platico con ella, le hizo el amor a esa mujer tan perfecta.

Cuando salió aún no estaba convencido de lo que escucho y decidió esperar a ver si la veía, aun no estaba convencido de lo que le habían dicho.

Regreso al cementerio ya casi era de noche, pero aun así decidió entrar, cuando ah a vio sentada arriba de su tumba, llorando.

-Amor que bueno que estas bien, te fui a buscar pero me dijeron una sarta de mentiras, que yo ya no se ni que pensar, pero al verte aquí, ven deja que te abrase.

-No puedo Albert no puedo tocarte solo tenía permiso una noche, eso fue ayer ahora ya no podre tocarte.

-Queee pero como, que no te puedo tocar, solo deja tocarte, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien te sacare de este pueblo, anda vamos.

-Te digo que no puedo, no puedo irme.

-Entonces dime como le hago para estar juntos, solo dímelo y estaré contigo.

-¿Tú te irías conmigo?

-Sí, me iría contigo.

-Entonces toma mi mano y vayámonos.

En ese momento un hospital cercano, código azul, código azul, doctor el paciente que está en coma se nos va, vamos RCP, vamos, rápido de repente se escuchó un piccccccccccccccccccccccccc.

Hora de la muerte a las 9:30 de la noche, anoten la hora.

Sabe doctor estuvo en coma casi 20 años, es el que atropello aquella muchacha se acuerda el del pueblo cerca de aquí.

Si la que dicen que se aparece en la carretera, dicen que la han visto y muchos han tenido accidentes por su causa, ahora el culpable ya se fue, dicen que ese muchacho iba ir al pueblo de ella, creo que era amigo de su hermano quizás si no la hubiese atropellado ellos se hubieran conocido.

Bueno Flamee, eso no podemos saberlo, lo único que sé, es que tardo 20 años en irse, suficiente castigo no crees.

Así es doctor, así ella también descansara en paz.

Aun después de mucho tiempo se dice, que aún se aparece la muchacha de la carretera, aun es una leyenda urbana que es una hermosa mujer que puede enamorar a cualquiera en una noche, llevándolos hacer el amor, para después llevarla a su casa, al siguiente día la van a buscar y ya su casa está en ruinas.

F I N


End file.
